Wicked Angels
by Count Duckula
Summary: OotP SPOILERS! FINISHED! Based on "Harry's Hero" by dragonbrat (read that one it's REALLY GOOD) a bit of Snape and Harry fluff, slash and rape, it's better than it sounds trust me.
1. Unlikely Hero

Disclaimer: they all say the same thing don't they? Does anybody read this?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to give a VERY special thanks to my muse for this projest DRAGONBRAT. Read "Harry's Hero" which was the story that inspired me to write this. This is just kinda a cheap rip off of her story please R&R and read "Harry's Hero" which is five times better than this one  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS STORY CONTAINS OotP SPOILERS. I'M RUINING THE END OF THE BOOK FOR YOU SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT LEAVE NOW!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Unlikely Hero  
  
Harry went back to Hogwarts with a heavy heart. For some reason he just did not want to be there this year. There was a forboding in his stomach. Dumbledore made his usual speeches, announced (yet again) the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. His name was Mr. Poness, and all ready the girls were giggling about how impeccably handsome he was. Harry did not care, his thoughts remained with his godfather and his Potions Master. He'd felt a horrible twinge of sympathy towards him since seeing those horrid memories in his penseive. He no longer felt a burning contempt for him. On the other hand, he would have hated his father just the same in his shoes.  
  
"Are you all right mate?" He heard Ron ask. Of course it took a of seconds to decipher his question since at first it sounded like "Err oo aight kate?"  
  
"Er, yeah, fine why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because you're not eating." He announced gulping down a drumstick and reaching for another. Harry piled food on his plate but barely got half way through it. He stared at it hard though, trying to keep his eyes from darting at Snape.  
  
After the feast was spent and the children were groaning in satisfaction Dumbledore excused them to their dorms. Ron was whispering sweet nothings in Hermione's ear (Harry had screamed at them until they FINALLY admitted they fancied eachother), so he went ahead to try and ignore them. The last thing he wanted to see was them trying to kiss but being too afraid or shy too. He had set up a nice set of nasty thoughts when suddenly a hand grabbed the collar of his cloaks and yanked him to a side.  
  
"What the hell?! Are you mad?!" Harry demanded before he saw the face of his captor. Speak of the devil. "Professor..I uh..."  
  
"Mr. Potter I care not to listen to your inane babbling, as much as I would love to leave you to your own musings I feel I must inform you-"  
  
"Inform me-"  
  
"Don't inturupt me Potter-"  
  
"Well you're kinda long winded sir." Snape's lip curled. He hadn't meant to say that.  
  
"You're new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. He cannot be...completely trusted. He's Ministry appointed, Dumbledore could do nothing to stop it. I would caution you to keep your friends at your side at all times. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir but-"  
  
"That is all. Good night Mr. Potter." He snarled and spun on his heel. Leaving Harry will an ever greater feeling of shit.  
  
Come Thrusday Harry thought Snape had been over exaggerating. He told Ron and Hermione, Ron brought to Harry's attention that Snape's been after that position for years. He was just jealous. Mr. Poness did seem nice enough and even let them practice actual magic.   
  
"Harry would you mind staying after class?" He asked after the bell had rung.  
  
"Um...sure..Professor." He stammered. The class room emptied, and Mr. Poness came very close. He leaned on Harry's shoulder and sighed:  
  
"Harry, I understand that you have quite a talent for defensive magic."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"There's a horrible boggart in my chambers and I was hoping-"  
  
"There are plenty of teachers maybe Professor Snape-" Why had he chosen him first?  
  
"No no. This is quite embarassing as it is. I know you would keep this between us." He grinned. "I'll consider it to extra credit, I hear you want to be an Auror?" He whispered coming closer.  
  
"Of-of course Professor." Harry whispered back. He did want to be an Auror. And you had to get top grades, he had to do even better on his N.E.W.T.S than on his O.W.L.S.  
  
"Tha's a boy! Meet me after dinner then?"   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Harry told no one, and avoided eyes with Snape that evening at dinner. His warning clear in his mind. It was the first week of school. Whatever that teacher was up to he wouldn't be stupid enough to do it now. Harry knocked on the door, his hands shaking violently.  
  
"OH COME OFF IT POTTER! YOU'RE NOT FACING VOLDEMORT!" His mind screamed.   
  
"Come in." A voice called. Harry opened the door slowly, stepping in as if the floor was going to collapse."Over here, come come I wont bite." Poness said, grinning wildely. He shut the door behind him, Harry thought he heard a distant click of the lock but Poness was talking adamantly.  
  
"Where-where is the boggart sir?"  
  
"Boggart?"  
  
"The one you said you had in your quarters sir. The one I came to help with?"  
  
"Oh yes.." He chuckled. "The boggart, come here I'll show you where it is." Harry stepped closer to him, it was like walking to his impending doom. He didn't know in reality he was. Poness unzipped his pants, Harry stared at him bewildered. "What are you just staring at it for?!" Poness yelled. Harry took a step back.  
  
"I-I don't-Professor I-"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew to the farthest part of the room, as he watched where it went a terrible blow landed on the side of his head. He fell to the floor. Poness grabbed the boy's collar and delivered another and another. Pulling him up and shoving him against his desk, Harry yelped as his side hit the cornor of the desk.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT! STOP!" Harry yelled, flailing madly. Poness ripped off the boy's robes and pulled violently on his pants, pulling them down just enough to get in.  
  
"YOU WILL LEARN! TO BE! OBEDIENT! BOY!" He grunted as he shoved his head onto the desk, almost sending him into oblivion. Fudge's words fresh in his demented mind. "make him see things our way...whatever it takes." He opened his robes and paved a way through the battered boy. Carving a road where before there was none. Everytime Harry screamed Poness would break another of his ribs.  
  
Snape was afraid Harry wouldn't heed his warning. Damn boy. Always had to be so reckless. "Maybe if you weren't so evil to him he would believe you more." His mind sighed. "Shut up." He snarled aloud and made his way down the corridoors. Potter had left dinner a little early, and so had Poness. He tried to seem nonchalant, heading for the D.A.D.A wing. He knocked on the closed class room door. It was silent as a grave. There were no sounds of foul play, no one was expected to come calling to the new Professor. But the silence is just what fed his suspicion. As soon as he opened the door the insane sounds of a boy's screaming and a man's grunting filled the air. Snape stood dumbfounded for a moment.  
  
"NO STOP PLEASE!!! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING...I haven't..." The boy added pathetically. Obviously beside himself. Snape marched up the stone steps.  
  
"ALOHAMORA!" He shouted at the door and kicked it in. Poness let Harry fall to the ground where he crumpled on the floor like burned paper. "WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON!" He roared.  
  
"SNAPE?! It's-uh-not what you think I-" But before the man could utter another word Snape pulled back his fist, and landed it in his perfectly sculpted nose. He stood suprised for a moment, he'd never Muggle dueled before, but obviously he was out cold. He turned to the boy he could no longer recognize. Both eyes swollen shut, hiding their lumonious green. His skin, which was once fair and soft, covered entired in yellow, purple, green, blue, and black. He kneeled next to him. He would have sworn him dead if not for the crying.  
  
"Potter." He whispered reached to touch him, he scrambled away like a wounded dog. "Potter he wont hurt you." he assured following him. the boy was hyperventialting and crying at the same time. He would loose conciousness soon.  
  
"What did I do? What did I do?" He kept asking. Barely audiable at first. Snape kneeled down and scooped him in his arms. He fell asleep, and Snape made haste to take him to the dungeons. He would clean him up as best he could before calling for Poppy. He didn't want the others to see him, how would he explain? He couldn't bring himself to even think of it at the moment. He had a task to tend to at first.  
  
Okay first Chappie plz randr thanx 


	2. Harry P and the Last Stand

Disclaimer: I bet I could write that I think cats are shit for pets and it wouldn't make a difference now would it?  
  
Author's Note: I once again, want to thank Dragonbrat for her permission on using the story "Harry's Hero" as a guide for my story. Thanks for the reviews, I got a lot, so I wanna say thanks to Rachael, Fan-of-HP, Smart Ash, Riley, and painted bird. Thanks for reading my fic (special thanks to Fan-Of-HP for being my stalker :P jk)   
  
ALSO: Snape's mind is kinda conflicting with itself. When you see the it's the "evil" side of his mind. The other is the more...well not so evil part of him.  
  
Chapter 2: Harry Potter and the Last Stand  
  
Snape worked swiftly. Healing bruises, sealing cuts, he didn't dare go near the broken bones. He wasn't a healer and wasn't go to attempt to be one, he just didn't want Poppy's brains scared out of her when he fetched her to see him. Harry barely stirred the entire time, of which he was grateful for, if he didn't move he wouldn't mess up. All the while his brain going back and forth inside of him.  
  
Why are you helping him?! This insolent brat is the reason for-  
  
Oh shut up will you please? Whether you like it or not Potter spared your life, and he's not here is he?  
  
I can't believe you're holding silent oaths to dead people!  
  
It's the least I could do.  
  
"Good god I've gone insane." He sighed pulling a blanket over Harry's shoulders. He didn't want to send for Poppy without him knowing. He had a say in whether the entire school found out, or it just stayed between he, the Potions Master and Dumbledore. Not to mention that pig of a teacher. Snape shuddered at the thought of it.  
  
Oh come off it Severus, what about you and Lupin in your school days. His mind snickered.   
  
That's different. Sex between two consenting people is justified as compared to the brutal rape of a young boy. That's just disgusting.  
  
A tiny groaned escaped the lips of the boy as he attempted to turn over. Snape rushed over.  
  
"Don't try and move, you're bones are still broken. I've managed to slip you some potion that can numb the pain a little but I'm no miracle worker." He sighed as he placed his hand back on his shoulders and lay him flat.  
  
"Dad?" Snape jumped back for a moment, the boy's eyes weren't open yet, it took a few seconds for that to happen, at which they met eyes, and he turned violent red. "I'm sorry it's just...dreaming."  
  
"'S all right Potter how are you...ahem..feeling?"  
  
"I take it you mean physically?"  
  
YOU SEE! UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Better. Thank you. Where am I?"  
  
"In my quarters." At that Harry pulled the blanket tight around him, his eyes filling with terror. "No, no I assure you...I didn't want to take you straight away to the hospital wing. I don't think you want me to tell Poppy the real reason you're in such a state."  
  
"No...I don't."  
  
"You're bones are still broken so I will simply tell her Peeves dropped a cupboard on you, it's believeable."  
  
"Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
"Because I feel sorry for you."  
  
"YOU WHAT?! I DON'T NEED YOUR GODDAMN SYMPATHY-" Harry began to roar as he attempted to get up. But fell back onto the bed with a horrible yelp. Severus sighed.  
  
"Potter, you lost your parents, your living family treats you like shit, you had to watch a fellow classmate die, and one of the only people in the world who has meant ANYTHING to you has parted from this world. Not to mention you're being hunted by one of the most feared wizard of many lifetimes. Why do you insist at shouting those who are trying to help you?"  
  
"My dad saved you, and you hated him. You've saved me once before why do you keep saving me?!"  
  
"Because I still owe him." Severus sighed, sitting in his black chair. "It would be fine if he were still alive. I would have been done with you ages ago, God knows you deserve it. But he died, I don't think I can ever repay him."  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"About?"  
  
"He was horrible to you. I saw. I hated him too for a while. And thanks...for helping me...I would have never imagined talking to ANYONE about this...let alone you....no offense."  
  
"None taken." he sighed as he stood up. "None the less Mr. Potter-"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, I hate that 'Mr. Potter' nonsense. Harry is fine."  
  
"Well then...Harry, I must still inform the Headmaster of Professor Poness's....vile, distugsting behavior."  
  
"He wont tell anyone will he?"  
  
"No he wont."  
  
"Professor...what's wrong with you?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"It's just...I don't hate you anymore. I trust you more now than I have ever trusted you in my life. Like...llike Sirius. Dumbledore is in it bad with the Ministry and so's McGongall."  
  
"Well Mr-er-Harry, I am part of the Order so if you need anything...don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"So...does this mean you'll stop failing me in potions? I want to be an auror and-"  
  
"Don't push it. I don't always fail you because I cannot stand you. You're absolutely abysmal in Potions. However, I will let you make it up. Extra credit so to say."  
  
"Oh great, yo're giving me homework." harry turned his eyes to the floor and bit his lip, when he heard something he would have never recognized in his life. Turning back he saw the Potions Master clutching his sides, tears running down his face, lost in a sea of laughter.  
  
"If I had ambitions as high as your's I'd be kissing my teacher's feet at the moment." He said as his laughter came to an end. "Don't move Potter, I'll go fetch the Headmaster." He began to walk through the door, turning back he grinned and said: "You're ugly as shit but not a bad lad." Laughed, and was gone. Harry laughed a little as well, having been horribly insulted. This was one hell of a story, that he would keep to himself.  
  
After Mr. Poness was made a mockery of in the middle of the whole school (his child molestation having come out) Harry found life at Hogwarts just that much bareable. No one knew it was him who had been his victim, and he and Snape even changed a smiling glance every now and again. He couldn't help but feel his dad and Sirius would be proud. He knew for a fact his mum would have been. He imagined her ruffling his hair and smiling and saying: "See he isn't so bad now is he?" and he would smile and answer : "No, not really. Ugly as shit though but not a bad guy."  
  
Yeah I know I ended with massive fluff but Snape is such A GREAT guy, I just love him. I really want he and harry to bury the hatchet (and not in each other's skulls) hope you liked. :D I'll maybe write a fic on what happened between he and remus that was mentioned here, let me know if you wanna see it. 


End file.
